


Give life to a world

by TheManWhoSpeaksInNonsense



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst, Anime Is Real, Chara & Frisk - Freeform, Character Death, Curse thee Npennyworth!, F/F, F/M, Female Chara (Undertale), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Frisk Needs A Hug, Frisk/Chara - Freeform, I just spent like the last hour editing these to make more sense., Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, I’ll find a way to write that in, Magic, Male Frisk, No Smut, Npennyworths evil laughter, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sass, Science, Simply to spite them, Suicide Attempt, Swearing, Tags May Change, Teenage Chara, Teenage Frisk, Timeline Fuckery, it works better this way, none of that you dirty sinners, paranoid frisk, well aint this one gonna be a happy ol tale, yes there will be romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-01 09:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10919262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheManWhoSpeaksInNonsense/pseuds/TheManWhoSpeaksInNonsense
Summary: A timeline that never saw the buttercups incident, where all 6 souls never died, and the sassiest of Frisk interpretations falls into a world that's way too friendly for their past experiences. How will this paranoid and slightly broken teen deal with a world that refuses to give up on him?First time writing a Fanfiction! Mostly made as a way to blow of energy, but Ive had this idea bouncing around in my head since early 2016 and I finally got around to writing it out.Edit 5: It’s 2018 now. Took all the other edits out since it cluttered the summary. I’ll be adding some more chapters hopefully soon since it seems people actually liked this. Cheers!





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I am doing. but thats okay! If you notice any mistakes please feel free to point them out to me! This chapter will be kind-of short, but its really just the intro. 
> 
> EDIT: So some of you might notice a small change to Frisks stats... also the next chapter will be out tomorrow or wednesday.

The empty void above the injured teen seemed to loom as they opened their eyes. Blood flowed from somewhere yet to be identified, and the distant sound of movement could be heard.  
“How am I still alive?” they asked no-one, staring up at the darkness above.  
“More like why am I still alive” they sighed, closing their eyes. With a pained sigh, they opened their eyelids and began to sit up, but a sharp pain in their left leg sent them crashing back to the floor. Letting loose a cry of pain, their vision clouded slightly and they fell back to the ground.  
They grunted in pain through clenched teeth, stubbornly biting back the pain that swarmed in their leg. Expending great effort, they lifted himself into a sitting position on the patch of yellow flowers, which by now they noticed were partly crushed due to the fall. Attempting to stand up again, they screamed and fell back down, unintentionally whimpering from the sudden pain.  
“Not trying that anytime soon…” they muttered, sighing at the stupid situation they had found themselves stuck in.  
“Hehe, hole lot of nothing down here, so I might as well check myself over while I still can.” 

[ACT]

[CHECK] 

LV 3

“Frisk”  
HP 17/28  
ATT 14 (10) EXP: 40  
DEF 10 (4) NEXT: 30

WEAPON: Pocket Knife  
ARMOR: Worn Scarf

“Huh, looks like I’m not too badly fucked up” Frisk said to themselves, taking a mental inventory of everything they had available. It seemed that their pocket knife, the scarf they loved, and some of the other miscellaneous items on their person had survived the fall.

All he could remember was using that cave to escape from the rain after the forces of nature plotted their downfall and forced him to take shelter.

“Well where the hell have I ended up now.” Frisk mumbled, beginning to search the pit he found himself in. His eyes slowly adjusted to the dim lighting, and with a bit of effort, he noticed a opening decorating one of the far walls. With a start he realized it was less of a opening, and more of an empty doorframe carved out of the wall, with intricately carved pillars and ruins decorating the top.

“Okay really…. Where the fuck am I.” he said, increasingly wondering just what hole he managed to fall into. Frisk started to move on when pain erupted from their left side, forcing them to remember they just fell a hundred feet into a dark pit. He sat back on the floor and began to dress the various cuts and scrapes that dotted his body, exhaling sharply as he wrapped a small piece of their now torn scarf around the largest of the gashes on his leg.

Quickly pushing his concerns to the back off his mind, he slowly raised himself off the ground, gritting his teeth and managing to stand. He approached the door, about to move on, when a small branch sitting near the door frame caught his eye. Grabbing the walking stick, Frisk ventured forth into the Underground.


	2. Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! Ive edited the ever-living fuck out of this. This is mostly due to me changing a few things for continuity reasons. Also due to my hour long editing session I have decided to make Frisk a he and Chara a she for simplicity and shipping reasons. If I fuck up at any point, bring it to my attention or laugh at my failures. You do what you wanna do reader.

“Well that’s not something you see everyday.”

The ruins loomed above Frisk, filling him with dread, a sense of excitement… and determination. Their practically closed eyes absorbed every detail of their surroundings. The purple walls seemed to emit a low light, and the ceiling disappeared into black nothingness, seeming to stretch far above. This did nothing to mitigate the sense of cramped dampness that swallowed the ruins whole. Frisk slowly moved through the ruins, encountering nothing but the deconstructed remains of puzzles, spike traps, and a plate with cheese so old, it had solidified into something stronger than diamond. Gazing upon the cheese through nigh closed eyelids, he was filled with boredom, but determined to make it out of this strange place.

“I guess I got my hopes up, thinking there`d be anyone else down here.” he said, making their way past the table.

“Wouldn’t be so bad if there were some bugs or something, but this place is just too damn empty. All it needs now is a ghost and the looks complete.” Frisk muttered.

What they did not expect however, was for the universe to be listening to their angry muttering, and respond by placing a large white ghost, smack dab in the middle of his path. Frisk paused, unsure of what to do faced with this unknown threat, snoring loudly on the pile of leaves.

“Okay... Ignoring the fact that yes, there is a ghost here, and yes, its snoring, how am I gonna get past this thing?”

Suddenly, Frisk stopped, realizing what was going on. With an exaggerated sigh, he made to move through the ghost, mumbling.  
“I’m an idiot, here I am, falling down a pit into a place that looks like its been abandoned for hundreds of years and I’m expected to see a cartoon ghost. There’s no way this thing is real. I knew id start losing it eventually but that was quick…”

The ghost, whether to polite or actually sleeping, didn’t notice the strange human stepping over it, but turned over once they made it past. Frisk, now clear of their confusing and somewhat troubling obstacle, moved on to the next room. Noticing a split in the path, and checked the eastern room first. Finding nothing but cobwebs and disappointment, he moved up to the longer, more interesting room. After making it past a room with pitfalls, a pillar puzzle long since deactivated, and a balcony highlighting just how big the cave they were in was, he began to move into a room adorned with a dead tree as its centerpiece.

“Alright Frisk, keep it together. You can’t afford to start hallucinating now. You’ve got to keep it together if you want any chance of making it out of here alive.” he mumbled to himself, blissfully unaware of the second teenager standing nearby, too shocked to say anything.

Slowly, Frisk moved their gaze off the dead tree standing before him, and towards the house, but more importantly, the only other person standing in the room. Silence followed as the two humans stared, too surprised to do anything other than size each other up. The newcomer, was both astonishingly similar and different to Frisk. They wore a sweater almost identical to theirs, but being green and yellow as opposed to Frisks blue and purple. They stood at the same height, had the same brown hair, and both wore their hair short. But as far as that went, the similarities ended. Frisk wore baggy pants, good for the cold, while the new human wore shorts. A scarf adorned Frisks neck, while the other wore a simple heart shaped pendant. Red orbs stared back into Frisks own hidden eyes. But Frisk noticed one more important detail: they were female. As the shock quickly wore off the new human, they broke the sudden silence that had settled over the ruins.

“Greetings, I am Chara. Welcome to the Underground.”

Frisk fell silent, seemingly processing the sudden influx of info they were just given. Chara looked to Frisk, waiting for a response, but as the silence dragged on they began to feel pressured. She started to speak but were quickly cut off by Frisk.

“Hold the fuck up. Greetings? I fell into hundred-year-old ruins in the middle of a frickin mountain, and your just saying hi? This cant be real.”

Frisks words resounded in their head, and they deadpanned.

“ugh, of course you’re not real. I fell into something outta India jones and my gender-swapped clone here is saying hi. Good job on the whole “not losing it thing” frisk.”

Frisk walked past Chara, who was stood stunned by his rebuttal, and moved into the empty house. Looking down the two hallways, he moved into what was once probably a living room, but no furniture stood to confirm his suspicions. He moved into a kitchen long since abandoned, but turned when he heard annoyed shouting from behind them.

“Hey! Don’t just brush me off like that you asshole, I tried being nice but now you're just being rude.” Yelled Chara, obviously annoyed with Frisk for brushing them off as a figment of his imagination.

“I`m real you dimwit!” hitting frisk in the back harder then they intended.

Frisk stumbled forward, but caught themselves. Memories of a man hitting him in the back with a belt flashed across his vision. A lengthy pause filled the kitchen, and before Chara could apologize Frisk spoke just above a whisper.

“He was right.” They responded, all cheer draining from his voice.

“Why did I think any different. You're all like that… I shouldn’t have expected anything other than violence from anyone.”

Chara noticed a glint of steel appear in Frisks hands and backpedaled. The World grew a monotonous black and white as the two humans entered a battle.

“What the hell!” Chara screamed, moving to check the crazy teen that just suddenly attacked them.

[ACT]

[CHECK] 

*Frisk – ATT 24 – DEF 14  
*Definitely in the wrong  
mental state right now.

Frisks eyes had grown distant, like they weren’t entirely there. His body hunched over lightly, and he began to mumble something under his breath. He began to walk towards Chara, not with any discernible purpose, but as if some unknowable force drove him onward.

“It’s always violence, never any attempt to talk, maybe be nice. No, every single one of you filthy humans always go straight to violence.”

Chara began to have the feeling Frisk wasn’t talking to them, but speaking almost to themselves, to a memory that they`d fallen into. She immediately regretted not grabbing anything from the castle when she went to go check the ruins for anyone who`d fallen. The one time she finally gave up thinking that no-one would ever fall into the underground again, a crazed human did. Sans was rubbing off on her they thought glumly. Chara raised her guard, expecting an attack, but the human across from them just kept walking slowly towards her, shaking violently and rambling incoherently.

Frisk fell to their knees, unable to stay standing, he couldn’t stop the flood of memories that invaded his mind. Tears started to fall and he dropped the pocketknife that was previously clutched between shaking hands. Anguished shrieks filled the air as he broke down before Chara. Memories of his sister flooded to the forefront of his mind, and the fight ended as he fell to the floor, sobbing and screaming as the last dregs of consciousness fell away due to the blood loss from the fall and the mental strain finally catching up with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize the end of the chapter is kinda fast paced and hectic, (and confusing), but it all has a purpose in the narrative. Also yes I needed a lazy way for the plot to advance so I had frisk lose consciousness. If I made any mistakes please point them out to me. Otherwise, Ill see you guys next week! Or, if Im REALLY motivated, a couple of days! A quick reminder this is my first time writing fanfiction so I am new to this and figuring it out as I go along.
> 
> Edit: I realized that jumping straight to new-home would be kinda much, so when Frisk wakes up it will be Snowdin. Also I finally have a actual plan of where I want this to go!


	3. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is somewhat of a filler while I figure out the story in the next couple chapters, but its also extremely important to the plot! Next chapter will most likely be out tomorrow or Saturday, but we will see. Also this fic is mostly a way for me to blow off steam, but seeing how people are actually enjoying it Ill keep it going until you lose interest or I run out of fluff n angst to write!

“C’mon Frisk! You’re taking too looooong!”

“Heh, slow down there Grace, you’re tiring your big bro out.”

Grace hmphed, unhappy with their older brother, who was (in her opinion) taking much too long to take off his ice skates. Both had just been enjoying the solid ice on the small pond that sat neatly next to their street in an abandoned lot long since relinquished to the neighborhoods children. Winter hit with all the force of a tired kitten, dumping soft snow while barely breaking negative fifteen degrees. Frisk and their little sister Grace took full advantage of the gentle weather and the time they had to themselves. Days spent in school quickly gave away to afternoons spent playing in the winter playground, and while their father was gone to the bar or caught up in another get-rich-quick scheme they spent time playing together and getting into the Christmas spirit. They were by no means rich, but that didn’t stop them from preparing for Christmas with cheer in their hearts.   
Frisk, finished taking off his skates, quickly put on his boots and began to walk home, little sister proudly marching ahead of him.

“You excited for the big day? Still going to try and catch Santa?” Frisk asked.

He leaned down and tousled Grace’s hair, laughing at the sigh of exasperation their little sister gave upon receiving the attack on her hair. She quickly recovered, too excited at the prospect of Christmas to let her brother bug her.

“Of course, I`m gonna catch Santa! He has escaped me before, but I’ll get him this time! Then I can finally ask him why the other kids get more presents than I do.”

This caught her brother off guard, normally she wasn’t concerned about their lack of wealth compared to other families, but it seemed as if Grace was growing up.

“Well, we better get home before dad misses us!” 

It was a weak attempt to change the conversation and they both knew it; their dad never cared if they were gone. He barely even took care of Grace, much preferring nursing a bottle to nursing a child. Frisks father’s inaction had been forcing Frisk to step up in keeping their little sister alive, but as soon as Grace saw it was stressing her brother she immediately took up the cause. At 8 Grace knew how to cook, do laundry, and take care of themselves much better than any elementary schooler ever should need to. 

“I don’t need to wait until Christmas to talk to Santa, do I bro…”

As they opened the door to their house, Frisks heart broke. He knew eventually Grace would realize Santa didn’t really exist, but he wanted Grace to remain innocent for as long as possible. He should have known the life they led would result in Graces loss of innocence coming early. Frisk sighed loudly, a telltale sign he was about to impart life-knowledge on his little sister.

“Ya bud, Santa`s talking to you right now. But I guess you figured that out a little while ago…”

For a brief moment, neither of them would make eye contact, much less look in the others direction, but in classic Grace fashion, she triumphantly harrumphed and stated

“Well… If you get to be Santa, why can’t I!”

Frisk was about to ask what they meant by that when Grace took off at full speed into the small house. Frisk sighed and moved into the living room, saying hi to the man he called his father. His dad gave a grunt of acknowledgement and resumed watching the hockey game, not once taking his eyes off the screen. A triumphant giggle alerted Frisk to Grace’s presence, moments before a tiny sister-torpedo shot into Frisks back, knocking him over. The two of them burst into a fit of giggles, but the angry shouting of their father telling them to quiet down quickly crushed the joy. The two of them moved away from the living room into the shared bedroom that they spent most of their time in. Grace, quick to bounce back, replaced the momentary frown on her face with a wide grin as they hid something behind their back. Frisk raised an eyebrow, genuinely curious as to where his little sister was going with this. With a twirl and a dramatic pose usually only present in Broadway features, Grace presented an old cardboard box, a ribbon painstakingly tied around the top.

“It`s for you! I know you never get any gifts at Christmas, seeing as you save everything for me, so I got something for you!”

Frisk leaned down and accepted the gift, holding back tears as they untied the ribbon which much have cost a sizable chunk of Graces savings. Tears burst forth as Frisk lifted the scraggly handmade scarf from the box. It had the workmanship of a novice, but the love put into it showed through the lumps and flaws. It was colored a simple blue, with a purple stripe running down the length of the scarf. Frisk crouched silently in front of his little sister, realizing how they managed to make this.

“I knew you needed a scarf since you lost your old one, and I found moms old sowing stuff, so I made a replacement for you!”

Frisk leaned over and crushed his little sister in a huge bear hug, earning a little squeak and some raspy giggles that managed to escape. 

“I love it.” he whispered gently to Grace.

“I`ll treasure it forever.”

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I might have loosely based Grace off a friends little sister, who is the most pure human being alive, but I have permission (kinda) to use their likeness. The same friend also helped me edit this one! So thank you! The next chapter will probably be out tomorrow or Saturday, but rest assured im getting these out MUCH quicker than I thought I would.   
> Oh, and one final thing. The next chapter will be longer, but when the story needs it I`ll put out short chapters. Also this is the first of many memories from Frisky-bits.


	4. More Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got some editing help from a friend! If they actually tell me their damn AO3 name I'll credit them, but until they do I will simply thank them anonymously. In this chapter, Frisky-bits awakes! Enjoy all the awkward Chara moments and the PTSD ridden Frisk that this chapter contains. Also Papyrus appears in this chapter and his text will be the same as any other character. If you want him in all caps, go read a different fic. Yes I know its canonical but I don't care, this is a story where everyone is alive and dandy so you cant pull the canon card on me buster.

Chara has had their share of bad days, but today easily took the cake. This strange human had gone from attacking her to panic attack in no time at all, and now lay unconscious in the kitchen.

“Mom, need to call mom” Chara thought to themselves, not knowing what else she could do. Whipping out her phone she dialed her mother’s number, but the ringing went on until she reached her voicemail. Chara didn’t bother to leave a message, knowing it would take too long.

“I couldn’t trust Asriel with this, he`d try to befriend them or something stupid. Dads probably busy with installing railings on hotland like the Royal scientist requested, and I wouldn’t trust any of the other humans we already “adopted”. Ugh, and I bet Undyne is busy too.”

Chara lowered her arm, trying to brainstorm how she could keep this crazy human as far from her family as possible without outright killing him. She looked down at the now prone form of the human, lying flat on his face. His arms lay angled from his body, drool dripping down his cheeks. 

“He looks almost peaceful like that, cute even.” Chara immediately realized what she blurted out and blushed, turning away from the human. She sighed loudly and dispelled such thoughts, shifting back to the task at hand. 

“Thank God there`s no-one around to hear me, mom and Sans would pester me to no end…”

“Wait… Sans!”

Chara lifted her phone to her face, navigating the monster-made phones menu. Ever since Alphys became assistant to the Royal scientist, commercial technology advanced greatly. Monsters went from repurposing old human junk to making their own devices and appliances. After a few seconds Chara had found Sans`s contact information, and quickly selected call. Amazingly, he answered within the first four rings, and Chara rushed to tell him what happened.

“Sans, I don’t have time for whatever pun you have lined up. Another human fell down here, and they are way whacked in the brain! They tried to stab me when I touched them and just fell unconscious right in front of me.”

“Cool. Let’s bring them to the canine unit and perform some PET scans.”

“Sans, I swear to god, just teleport over here and help me find a spot to keep them before they wake up.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first thing Frisk noticed was his head felt like a freight train had just passed through. The second was that he was lying in a small cot in what appeared to be a small cottage or shed. Bars too wide to block anything cut the room in half, and a plate of burnt spaghetti sat patiently on the floor near the bars. A door with the lock on the inside decorated the wall in the far corner, and a single empty foldout chair sat facing towards him. His boots sat neatly next to the bed, while his scarf had mercifully been left on his neck. He reached into his pocket, ignoring the pounding in his head, and looked for his pocket knife. Finding nothing, he pushed the rough blanket off his chest.

He attempted to stand, but nausea immediately blocked out all coherent thought. Realizing he wouldn’t be getting up for the next little while, he attempted to inspect the rest of the room. Finding nothing else of interest, he pulled the covers back up lay back down in the same position that he was in before.

Moments later, the door on the opposite end of the room opened with the force of a hurricane. Frisk, used to such entrances from his father, instinctively pretended to be deep asleep. From what he could hear someone loud and the girl from before had entered the room.

“Alright Chara, tell me again how you found this punk!”

Frisk noted the loudest one seemed to be another female and in a position of authority, and locked that knowledge away for later. Listening again, they heard Chara respond lazily, as if the story has been told many times already.

“I was wandering the ruins as I sometimes do, then encountered this human outside of my old house. He seemed unhinged before I even said anything, and when I gave a polite greeting he said I wasn’t real and brushed me off instantly. I, being obviously offended, followed him inside and proceeded to hit him to get his attention.”

Frisk by now had realized that after he fainted he had been brought by Chara to wherever this was, and almost gave away the fact he was wide awake. Silently berating himself for the near slip up he tuned back in to the conversation.

“After I hit him he entered into a fight with me and started mumbling like a crazy man. He began acting like he was arguing with someone, but in the past tense. It was weird as fuck.”

The loud lady, who by now frisk assumed was some sort of cop or detective, could be heard taking short notes on a sketchpad. After finishing whatever report or notes she was taking, she spoke to Chara

“Well, I’ve compiled a full report for Asgore. Ill deliver this to him right after I give Papyrus his cooking lesson.”

“That will be all Undyne thank you.”

“Y’know, he’s pretty cute for a human” Undyne said mischievously.

A squawk of embarrassment could be heard and if Frisk was facing them he would be sure Chara was blushing. Undyne laughed and left quickly, not giving Chara time to respond. Frisk, ignoring the banter between the two, silently processed the information, attempting to fill in the gaps between when he had a panic attack and waking up in this shed. Meanwhile, Chara collected herself and sat into the lone chair.

“I know you`re not sleeping, you`re breathing is too irregular.”

Frisk flinched, knowing he had been caught, and rolled over to face his accuser.

“Hush, I’m trying to sleep.” He whispered. Rolling back to facing away from Chara, he could hear angry huffing and undignified stomping.

“Why you! You don’t get to just ignore me again after what you pulled yesterday!”

Yesterday! That was news to Frisk. He had been unconscious much longer than he had assumed. He rolled back over to Chara with a mischievous grin on his face and sat up, the nausea subsiding enough for him to move. A sky grin crossed his face and he asked her.

“So, you think I`m cute?”

Chara, sitting on the other side of the too-wide bars, flushed a bright red and stuttered. Frisk couldn’t help but laugh at her failure to respond, and began to pull the covers off himself. Just as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed, Chara regained her composure and took on an air of seriousness. She cleared her throat and began.

“I have to ask, what was that about? You don’t seem to crazy now, what was that all about yesterday?

Frisk silently finished lacing up his boots, mustering up the courage to tell her, but he opted to go with a lie instead.

“Just some bad memories, nothing more, nothing less.”

“Bullshit. That was a full-blown panic attack. Whatever’s happened to you before led to that panic attack yesterday. Oh, and don’t think I haven’t noticed your LV!”

“LV?” Frisk questioned, unfamiliar with the term.

“Right, you`re from the surface. You wouldn’t know anything about Souls or Magic.”

Frisk confused gaze was the only response Chara received.

Chara, using the little magic she managed to learn from Toriel, pulled her own soul from her body. She held it aloft, showing it to Frisk while explaining the science behind it.  
“Your soul is the culmination of your very being. Memories, experiences, feelings. Your very identity is present within your soul. In a human, the soul is protected by our bodies. We consist of mostly physical matter, with some magic connecting our souls to our bodies. In monsters, the soul is connected in much the same way, but monsters consist of mostly magic with some physical matter giving them shape.”

“But what about LV, and why is that important to any of this?” Frisk interrupted, memorizing the basic soul explanation in case it came in handy later.

“Quiet! I was just about to explain that.” She scolded. Clearing her throat, she began again. 

“Now LV, or LOVE as we call it, is an acronym. It stands for Level Of ViolencE. It refers to your capacity to do harm to another person. Every time you kill someone, or harm them with the intent to kill, you gain EXP. This too is an acronym, it stands for EXecution Points; A way of quantifying how much harm you have dealt to others. When you gain enough EXP, your LV increases.”

Frisk, not wanting to face the realities of having a high LV or explaining how they got it that high in the first place, redirected the conversation. 

“Wait, wait, wait. Monsters? Like, big animals with sharp teeth n claws?”

Chara, not realizing his subject change, forgot Frisk had yet to see a monster. She told Frisk to wait there and went to go fetch Papyrus. He was close by, standing outside his house, talking with a local. After recruiting him, she returned to find Frisk sitting on the edge of his bed, lost in thought. Before Chara could stop him, Papyrus screamed his greeting, startling Frisk.

“Hello Human! I am the Great Papyrus! Spaghettore extraordinaire! You are very lucky to meet a monster as great as me. I am glad to be of service in introducing you to Monsterkind!”

Chara cringed, awaiting the inevitable scream that accompanied any human meeting papyrus for the first time, but was surprised when nothing happened. She looked up to see Frisk inspecting Papyrus with a distrusting gaze.

“Nice to meet you, uhh, Papyrus.”

“Wowee! The new human likes me! Wait until Sans hears about this!”

Papyrus shot off, oblivious of the confused and somewhat fearful looks Frisk gave him. Chara noticed he seemed to be taking this extremely well. She called him out on his stoic response to his first experiences of the underground.

“Huh? Oh, I guess. I’m just a bit short on emotional reactions lately. Don’t worry about it.”

With Papyrus gone, Frisk stood up and walked out of the shed, Chara close behind. She had taken away his pocket knife, so as long as she kept an eye on him he would be fine. Following him out the door, she saw he had stopped. Snow fell lightly around them, but the air remained only slightly cool.

“What`s matter now?” she snapped impatiently. Not getting a response, she moved around in front of him, but his gaze had gone hollow. For the first time, she saw him with his eyes wide open, and seeing the bright green eyes startled her more than she would’ve liked to admit. 

“Frisk? Hey, are you okay?”

He responded slowly, vague recollection flashing in front of his eyes. He slowly realized he was standing there, and blinked several times. Catching Chara`s concerned look, he avoided eye contact and began wandering towards Snowdin Proper. Chara was about to ask him what he just experienced, but before she could she saw how he was lightly shaking, and not from the cold. Thinking better of it, she invited him to Grillby`s, where she could hopefully find Sans and get some help in getting answers from this strange, paranoid teen.

“Whats Grillby`s?” he asked, barely recovered from the short-lived episode outside of the prison-shed. His face fell back into the neutral facial expression that he first wore when Chara found him. His eyes, once again hidden behind almost-closed eyelids and scraggy eyebrows, darted around, taking in every detail of the small town.

“Grease and Hamburgers. Oh, also it’s a big gathering place for monsters.”

“How many monsters are there down here? It seems like they outnumber humans.”

“More or less. There are only eight humans down here, including you.”

Frisk took this news with the same stride as much of the other information he had received over the short half-hour he had been awake. By then the two of them had reached the door to Grillby`s, and entered just as a large crash resounded throughout the restaurant. Sans was lying on the floor, ketchup covering his face, while Chuck, a courageous and foolhardy young man laughed maniacally at his predicament.

Frisks gaze lingered on Chuck for a moment, but his entire body froze as all he saw was a blood-covered skeleton sat up. Chara didn’t notice the momentary pause and walked up to the odd pair of monster and human as they cleaned themselves up.

“Hey Chara, I thought you were bringing the new guy over?” asked chuck, looking over Chara`s shoulder in an attempt to locate Frisk. She was about to ask what he meant when she turned and saw Frisk was nowhere to be found.

“Where the fuck did he go?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty proud of this chapter, and the plot is starting to show! Anyway, the next chapter will probably be a mix of Frisks memories and concerned Chara so stay tuned for that. 
> 
> Also I don't believe its been mentioned yet but a bunch of the inspiration for how Frisk and Chara act comes from ChipendaleJohnson's "Beast Tale"! A lot of the inspiration for this Fic came from them. Some more inspirations were BlackRazorBill`s wonderful fanfiction "Soul Dichromatism". I was also inspired for Frisks eye color by the wonderful comic "Angel of Death", which can be found at: "http://beanbagbrianna.deviantart.com/".  
> Have a good one and Ill see you all next chapter! - TMWSIN


	5. Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOH BOY!
> 
> So I didn't originally intend for it to be this sad, but I just started following this path and now I can find my way off of it. Send help. In other news... Curse thee Npennyworth! You brought me into this fanfiction world and now I cant escape!
> 
> Uh, trigger warnings for... lets see... oh shit that's bad. um, suicide attempts, family abuse, alcoholism, and just a general ass-load of angst. I regret everything and nothing simultaneously. Also sorry for this taking so long, school just decided to be a huge bitch and kinda overloaded me.

“Frisk! Get back here!”

Chara had thought something would go wrong, but Frisk straight up vanishing was not on that list. She turned towards the ruins and saw a distant humanoid figure slowly meandering away. Gritting her teeth out of frustration she took off towards him. Papyrus, happening to be nearby, saw Chara running and matched her pace, asking

“Your majesty! I see you are out for a morning jog, I too enjoy the feeling of air rushing over my bones!”

“Sorry Papyrus, I’ll jog with you later. Right now, I’ve got to keep an eye on Frisk.”

“The new human? Why in that case I will assist you! Aha! I see them ahead.”

Sure enough, Frisks now-visible form could be seen easily. The two of them had managed to get close to Frisk, and to what was becoming a pattern Frisk was mumbling to themselves while walking with no particular destination in mind. As Papyrus and Chara slowed to a walk and came up alongside him, his words became clear.

“It’s kill or be killed Frisk, don’t forget that. He tried to kill you, so you got to him first. Nothing but survival. Just kill or be killed. Just surviving, that’s all it is. Kill or be killed. Grace didn’t kill him, so he killed her.”

Making out the disturbing words, concern and confusion flashed across Chara’s face. She walked around in front of Frisk, catching her breath from chasing after him. He looked up, and she involuntarily flinched as she looked once again into Frisk’s empty green eyes. His scarf fluttered loosely behind him, but he came to a halt before running into Chara. His unfocused eyes seemed to pierce through her, and the whole while he never stopped mumbling.

“Frisk, can you hear me in there?” She asked, unsure of how to get through to him. Her hands rested loosely on his shoulders, while his arms clutched at the fabric of his sweater tightly.

Noticing he was being talked to, Frisk blinked a few times, looked back and forth between the two of them, and tried to play it off.

“Oh, hi guys. Fancy seeing you two here.”

“Human! You seem ill, is everything all right?” Papyrus added, uncharacteristically quiet.

Frisk flinched, knowing he was not going to escape this encounter without an explanation. His normally neutral expression pulled into a harsh grimace, but as quickly as it arrived it disappeared. Clearing his throat, Frisk forced out

“I don’t know why you guys keep following me around, can’t you tell when someone wants to be left alone?” he added shakily. Forcing past the two of them he clutched his scarf desperately in one hand and started towards the bridge to the ruins. Before he could make it a few feet Chara grabbed his other arm, not letting go.

“Look Frisk, I get that we’re just a bunch of strangers, and you don’t trust us at all. But you have some serious issues and I don’t think we can just leave you alone.”

“You seem like a nice person, human! We should hang out and talk about it!” the skeleton added.

Frisk lowered his head, apparently accepting defeat. Suddenly, he tore out of Chara’s slackening grip and shot off onto and past the bridge. Chara and Papyrus attempted to give chase, but Frisk had experience in outrunning those bigger and faster than him. 

“Papyrus! Go get Undyne, tell her the new human isn’t thinking straight and ran off! We need to find that idiot before he does something stupid!”

“You can count on me your majesty!”

Chara turned back in the direction that Frisk ran off. She shook her head sadly; his behavior reminded her too much of her own reaction upon first falling down here. And if she was right, Frisk was planning on doing something extremely stupid, and very rash.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was half an hour later that Frisk was found standing at the edge of an unmarked and secluded cliff east of Snowdin. Those tasked with tracking him down checked all the main paths first, and even checked as far as the ruins. But when Sans confirmed Frisk hadn’t passed that way, they began searching the Snowdin area. It was eventually Greater Dog who found him, standing precariously close to the ledge with tear streaked empty green eyes. Royal Guard Captain Undyne was on scene minutes later, but every attempt to coax him away from the cliff’s edge was met with failure, swearing, and Frisk almost taking a step forward.   
As the minutes ticked on, concerned monsters began assembling; even Chuck and Sans came over from Grillby’s. Chuck, guessing Frisk didn’t want to talk to a monster, walked over to Frisk. Rather than attempt to move him by force, he tried to talk him away from the ledge. Frisk spoke politely back, but his eyes never left the ground far below. Eventually Chuck managed to convince Frisk to sit down, but he sat with his legs dangling over the edge. Seeing he could do no more, Chuck took a seat with Frisk silently, opting to comfort him with his presence alone.

Undyne and the other Royal guards on scene were beginning to consider Sans using blue magic to pull him away from the edge but the risks caused arguments to break out. Before a decision could be made Chara arrived and convinced Undyne to let her talk to Frisk.

“Okay punk, just be careful. If things go south we’re using blue magic and pulling you both back.”

“Good luck princess, don’t let the kid make any dumb mistakes.” Sans added, stress evident on his shoulders. He wasn’t technically in the Royal guard, but being a judge lent him some authority among monsters and he was close to the queen.

“Got it Sans. And please stop calling me that.” Chara retorted, tired but used to the nickname Sans had so lovingly adopted for her. Despite being crown royalty, Chara preferred to simply be called by her first name, and only accepted the title during formal events and kingdom wide announcements.

She walked past the hastily erected barricade, meant to keep bystanders and watchers back. Chuck noticed Chara approaching, but Frisk made no move. He sat still apart from the gentle movement of his legs due to the wind. Sensing he wouldn’t be doing anyone any favors by remaining, Chuck left slowly, the failure of his attempts wearing him down. Chara sat down next to Frisk, the tension in the air rivaling that of when they first met.

“So. Mind telling me why this cliff is suddenly appealing to you? You seemed at least stable before.” Chara was grasping at straws, desperate for any sort of conversation of topic. In truth, she knew exactly why he sat precariously close to the edge. 

“Have you ever killed someone before?” Frisk asked. They spoke loud enough for everyone nearby to hear them. Undyne reflexively summoned a spear, but remained standing behind the barricade.

Chara sat still, unable to answer.

“I’ve killed. Once. Level three seems pretty large a number for one man, but my father wasn’t really a normal guy. But he wasn’t always like that. Hell, I once had a happy little family.”

Puzzle pieces began to fall in place, as she started to put what little knowledge of Frisk they had. Undyne looked hesitantly at Chara, obviously uncomfortable with the princess of the underground sitting next to a confirmed killer. 

“My mother, father and I were happy. When mom became pregnant with my little sister, things seemed better than ever.”

Frisk began to shudder, not the kind of shaking you get when you’re shivering and cold, but hard shudders that wracked the whole body. His voice cracked and fell as he spoke, but he couldn’t seem to stop talking.

“Mom died giving birth to Grace. Lovely little girl, the purest human you could ever meet. I never blamed Grace for Mom’s death, but Dad felt otherwise. Life with him was rough after that. Seldom did he care about either of us or even attempt to raise us. I was forced to raise my little sister as the man who I once loved receded into a bottle and was replaced with a drunk fuck who couldn’t hold a job.”

Chara looked back towards Frisk, and his eyes so recently empty burned with rage brighter than she had ever seen in anyone. He shook harder, pained by the recounting of events too horrid to mention yet spilled for all to hear.

“Things weren’t so bad. After a while it seemed like me and Grace would grow to leave that bastard behind. But fate is never merciful. I came home a few days ago to find Graces mangled body decorating the living room carpet, and her blood adorning my father’s hands.”

The silence that reigned over the cliffside that day would be remembered for years to come by all those who attended. The sound of a snowflake could have been heard then, but no snow fell. Frisks shaking continued, but he gasped as Chara wrapped her arms around him. He struggled for a moment then continued, strengthened by Chara’s gentle hug.

"He killed her. He had obviously been drinking, his body language and slurred speech were a dead giveaway. When he noticed me standing there he looked me in the eyes saying “It’s kill or be killed Frisk. You mother refused to kill Grace and she suffered for it.””

“When I realized what that fucker had done I took one of the kitchen knives and stabbed him until the bloody mess leftover could’ve been mistaken for roadkill. After I came to my senses, I could see what I had done. A bloody skeleton lay damaged on the floor, a grin etched on its face.”

Sans, standing close enough to hear him, turned towards Chuck as they remembered the accident with the ketchup bottle earlier. They turned back to Frisk, realizing they had set him off without even getting a glimpse of him.

“After that I couldn’t think, I just ran and ran until I found a hole in the mountain. I had nothing left, so I jumped. By the time I was awake I had numbed myself to the point where I could function, but you saw how well that worked.”

Frisk leaned into Chara’s embrace, taking every ounce of comfort they could from her offer of love. Anguished sobs echoed down the cliff and reverberated back up, mixing with fresh sobs to form a symphony of grief and sorrow.

Seeing the situation somewhat defused, Undyne ran over to restrain Frisk, still seeing him as a threat, but Chara held her off with a wave of her hand. The two humans sat together on the edge, one going through grief and another giving comfort in the only way they knew how. What felt like hours to Frisk passed in moments, and the feeling soon passed. The two of them stood up together, and walked back towards the line of slowly dispersing monsters, still holding hands tightly. Undyne made sharp eye contact with Sans. Moments later, he vanished into thin air. 

“Well Chara, what now. You sure as hell can’t leave the guy alone, and he can’t stay here. Too many monsters are giving him fearful looks. I can control the crowd for now, but he will probably be safer elsewhere.”

Chara realized the truth to Undynes words. Monsters had grown tired of death from the war. Enough humans and monsters had suffered then, and as a result the populace hated violence unless absolutely necessary. Laws in the underground dealt with murder harshly, and where Frisk was likely to receive an official pardon, vigilantes would try to reap justice, especially without the knowledge of Frisks past.

“I will take him to New home, the castle is the safest place in the Underground. We still have quite a few extra bedrooms now that the others have left. It’s just me and Asriel. Oh, speaking of which, send news ahead about this whole… incident.”

Frisk flinched at the last word, but Chara squeezed his hand tighter in comfort. Visibly recovering, Frisk covered the lower half of his face with his scarf and closed his eyes, breathing in the Snowdin air. Seeing him so relaxed despite the overwhelming pain and mental anguish, it filled Chara with Determination. Sad to see his eyes closed, she realized that despite the pain that hid behind them, Chara had come to love Frisks bright green eyes. A quick blush decorated Charas cheeks, but her stoic façade returned almost immediately. And while she didn’t entertain any more thoughts about her and Frisk, but she didn’t get rid of them either. Vowing to get him to open his eyes no matter what it took, she started to drag Frisk towards Waterfall.

“Oh! And Chara, I’ll be dropping in occasionally to see how you and the punk are doing. Expect a surprise attack in the near to not very distant future! FUHUHUHUHU!!!”

Undyne took of sprinting, a manic grin spread across her face. Chara yelled her thanks for the heads up after the receding captain, but doubted they heard her. Turning back to Frisk, she continued walking towards waterfall, and eventually, New Home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I'll get the next chapter out faster! This one was actually done last week but I took forever to edit it to the point where I felt satisfied but then also got delayed by school. Hope you enjoy it! Or don't! Its actually quite sad! If you have any complaints, suggestions, or generally want to talk, I reply to ALL of the comments. Guaranteed or your money back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So remember when I said Id be putting out chapters more consistently? Hahaha ya no. So Exams happened, and then I was quickly distracted after those finished by summer break. So now that I have much more free time, I'm going to be enforcing a half an hour to an hour of writing when I'm not otherwise busy. Keep in mind I have plans this summer, but ill try to get updates out!

Frisk was in an understandably bad mood. They had made it not ten feet into waterfall before the two of them walked into Sans, sitting in his outpost. 

Sans was a mystery to Frisk. He only saw a glimpse of him before, and that was before… well it’s best not to dwell on that. But the skeleton seemed to be lazy and unimportant, and by what Frisk had gleamed from Chara and the others he was as lazy as he looked. Yet… Frisk couldn’t help but feel like Sans was up to something. Like he had something to hide or knew something. And now here he was, semi-blocking their path, hands tucked away and an unreadable smile plastered on his face.

“Heya Princess. Mind If I borrow the psycho for a minute?”

He got out from behind his snow-covered outpost and walked towards the two, but was tersely stopped by Chara as she raised her hand.

“No.” Chara replied, the ghost of a smile creeping onto her face at Frisks new nickname.

“Perfect. I’ll get him back to ya in an hour. C’mon kid we`re taking a shortcut.”

“Wha, no you can’t just”

But Sans had already grabbed Frisk and disappeared into thin air.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“so, quick shortcut huh?”

Frisk wasted no time in relaying his feelings about the shortcut.

“SANS WHAT THE FUCK.”

“hey, language bucko.”

Frisk looked pissed as hell, and for the first time Sans got a good look at his eyes. Bright green, and infinitely more telling of his emotions than the neutral expression that he always wore.

Snorting angrily, Frisk closed his eyes and forced his face back into the same unflinching and unfeeling gaze that he seemed to normally wear. Shifting his gaze off Sans and towards the homey bar they now stood in.

“So, you kidnapped me to… get me a burger?”

“Or Fries, but I guess everyone has their favorites. Welcome to Gillby’s kid.”

That managed to get a small smirk out of Frisk, but he quickly settled back into a neutral stance.

“Well, I hope you’re paying. I’m kinda sorta broke. Actually, do you guys use bills down here? You probably use something stupid like gold coins or something.”

Sans face shifted from the eternal smile that he held to the biggest shit-eating grin Frisk has ever seen.

“Bullshit.”

Sans gleefully flaunted a small pouch of gold coins. Returning it to his pocket, he walked up to the bar, taking a seat in one of the few unoccupied stools. Frisk, muttering about how stupid the underground was, followed and sat next to him. 

Upon noticing who Sans had brought along, the entire bar fell into an uncomfortable silence. Frisk, quick to pick up on others emotional state, angrily shifted his shut-eyed glare across the silent monsters.

“Oh, come one, I’m not gonna stab anyone or anything. You all look like you expect me to jump up and start killing people.”

Sans, seemingly unaffected by the tense atmosphere, jumped in.

“Wow, dead quite crowd.”

Frisk shifted his angry glare over to Sans, not having any of his nonsense. He searched Sans face for any clue of what he had planned, but his unflinching smile bounced back at 

Frisk. Seeing his chance, Sans took a swig of ketchup from a bottle Grillby placed down moments before. Frisks face moved from anger to confusion and then disgust before Sans decided he was thoroughly off Guard.

“Oh man, if looks could kill… I’d be the exact same. Skeletons don’t tend to die much.”

A small chuckle escaped Frisks throat before he could stop himself, and Sans continued his attack.

“Seems even you could use a chuckle or two. Hey, what do crazy people use to get through a snowy forest?

Frisk huffed silently, but curiosity forced his hand. He gave something that could be taken for a signal for sans to continue.

“A psycho-path!”

Frisk fell off the stool, laughing good heartedly. Seeing his opponent vulnerable, Sans continued his Pun Crusade, or he would have, if Chara had not chosen that exact moment to barge in the door.

“SANS THE SKELETON, I HAVE A BONE TO PICK WITH YOU.”

“Ayyyy.” He responded, shooting off finger guns in Charas direction.

Annoyed screaming rivaling the level of Papyrus filled the bar. A few patrons chuckled, but most gave Chara a sympathetic look. Calming herself down, Chara wasted no time in grabbing the still laughing Frisk off the floor and dragging him out of Grillby’s. Sans sat quietly chuckling to himself, watching the two disappear out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, short chapter. Its more filler to help me get back into the writers mindset. I hope you are all having an awesome summer thus far and I will see you next chapter!
> 
> P.S. Dont be afraid to correct any of my spelling or editing mistakes.


End file.
